Pain Squad
Pain Squad 'is a 2016 2D Fighter developed by Inora for The V². A game featuring new original characters developed by Sr.Wario, the game is based off of ''Darkstalkers ''as well as ''ZIN and unlike most fighting games here, is based off of traditional fighting games rather than Super Smash Bros. Character ideas are welcome. Reception has been (TBA). Arcade A power source known as PN-F66, or "Pain Power" crashes down from space, having the power to create rage and anger. The people of Earth quickly snatch it up to exploit it, but the aliens who own it are coming for it. Now, warriors of Earth set out to stop the invasion and earn fame and fortune. The individual stories can be found here. Gameplay Basic Gameplay The game is a kinetic fast paced 2D fighter that resembles the "hyper" style of gameplay found in the Marvel Vs. Capcom ''series. Two fighters battle in arenas and execute button comboes to unleash pain and destroy the opponent's health bar. They also try to collect red energy known as Pain Power to fill up a Maximum Pain bar that has two options once filled: a Maximum Pain move or a Pain Healer move. One change from the regular style of gameplay is that most stages feature unique layouts. Some have opportunities to score an instant KO by getting a Ring Out, some will allow you to do massive damage to your opponents, and some will put a fork in your plans and have to be avoided. Every stage's hazards can be turned off if you like. One feature of the game that can be turned off is building up a card deck. Cards can be bought or found in matches, and each shows off a character/feature and description. You can hold 5 cards at a time, and each will buff the character in some way or give them new attributes. However, they all come at some cost to your other attributes/stats so be careful if you plan to employ them. Modes * **The basic mode. Fight some dumb computers, friends, or online. You can customize the rules and features of the match for your perfect fight. * **This match acts as the main single player mode. You take control of a kid playing this cool new fighting game from an arcade cabinet perspective called ''Pain Squad. For a few coins, you can play, and go through 10 random missions to test your strength, jumping, and speed. Halfway through, you'll fight a rival, and at the end you'll fight a boss. Each character has their own story. If you die, you can spend a hefty fee to buy a "Continue". * **Try and complete the 200 challenges laid out for you. They might include fighting a certain number of matches, fighting a certain way, losing a lot, winning a lot, and much more. * **This is basically the place where you'll find all the smaller stuff. Have fun! **'''Training: Brush up on your main or try out a new character to master their moves and attributes. **'Cards': Manage your deck. **'Settings': The boring but necessary place. **'Sound Test': Listen to the game's soundtrack or import your own songs to listen to. Fight alongside some heavy metal or smooth jazz, if you like. **'Pain Market': Spend your coins on characters, stages, and cards. Or sell the cards you don't like. **'Pain Labyrinth': Alongside 3 friends, venture in a randomly generated dungeon and team up to battle enemies and a boss at the end of the time. You'll easily find some coins and cards here, but survive if you want to keep them. Roster The game features 20 starter characters, 4 unlockable characters, and 2 DLC characters. Starter Unlockable DLC Stages TBA Cards TBA Enemies/Bosses TBA Reception TBA Trivia *The game was originally known as Nightmares. *Credit to .etherealknight, .snickedge, and .vectorDestiny for character ideas. shhh DON'T LOOK OVER HERE I'M TOO LAZY TO FIND MY SANDBOX FUCK "name: Flavie Myriam (Madame Future) description: a wandering gypsy who specializes in dances all around the world. she is a calm and quiet person, who rarely gets angry. she is tall and thin. figthing style: her fight style is fast and precise, she utilizes dance moves for attacks and dodging, with her gyspy abilities she can predict the future and dodge an attack before it happens, although this has a chance of failing. she also utilizes fortune telling items for attacks as well utilizing dark magic for long range attacks. " Category:Games Category:Solo Games Category:Inora Category:Fighting Games